Midnight Snack
Summary Spark is having a midnight snack in his apartment. But he'll be taking a lot of trouble and will have a hard time making his food, hot dogs. Characters *Spark *Orange Man *Damon *Shawn (cameo) *James Bauer (cameo) Transcript (Spark is sleeping in his bedroom in an apartment) (The alarm sets off shows it's 12:35) (Spark then smashes his alarm into tiny pieces as he replaces it with a new one) Spark: (wakes up as he yawns) Haha, sweet! Time for my midnight SNACK! (Spark walks to the kitchen) Spark: Shawn better refill the fridge, or I'll do what I did to him last time. (cuts to Shawn's cabin with Spark on top of his bed pouring gas whistling, while Shawn is sleeping) Spark: Oh SHAAAWWWN! (Shawn wakes up and looks at Spark) Spark: (pulls out a lighter and switches it on) Ha! (Spark is at the kitchen and opens the fridge) Spark: Let see. (mumbles) No. (mumbles) Got that yesterday. Aha! Hot dogs,cinnamon buns and danishes! (Spark brings out the hot dogs, ketchup, mustard and lettuce) Spark: Okay, let's get stared. (Spark tries to tear the inside of the hot dogs but it didn't work) Spark: Hmm.. Time to knife this sucker! (Spark opens the cabinet where the knives are held but they fell off and head to Spark) Spark: (screams) AAAAUUUUGGH!!! (Spark guards himself but the knives missed him, leaving Spark unscathed) Spark: (realizes) Oh shit, (shows the hot dogs with the knife) that went easy enough. (Spark throws the hot dogs still in the bag inside the microwave) Spark: (thinks) Hmm.. Let's see, how to cook a hotdog. I think 17 minutes. (Spark presses the nuke button and sees it's not working) Spark: Huh? (Spark keeps pressing the nuke button as he gets irritated and grabs a knife and stabs the microwave door) (The microwave starts to glow green) Spark: Uh-oh. (The microwave door opened by itself knocking Spark to the counter) Spark: Augh! (A bucket of blue goo fell on Spark) (The two hot hots burst out of the inside as they fly at the cabinet, destroying the door as a bucket fell on Spark) Spark: Ow. (The hot dogs went inside the toaster as they toast) (Spark wanders with the bucket of blue goo stuck on his head) (The toaster almost head to Spark) (Spark runs to the counter as he gets hit and the bucket got off him) (The toastet got on Spark's hands, burning them as Spark throws the toaster) Spark: (screams in pain) RRAAAAUUUUUUGGGHH!!!!! (The toaster went inside the sink filled with water as they toaster short curcuits and shuts down the power in Spark's room) Spark: (looks around) Huh? Uhh? (sighs) (Spark finds the power switch) Spark: Hot dogs, they can't eat themselves. (turns the power back on) (The toaster still short curcuits) Spark: (notices the toaster) Hmm? (The toaster then charges at Spark hands and he flies in the whole kitchen destroying the cabinets, wall and the pump) Spark: (flies in the whole kicthen) WAAAHH! (Shows the lamp as it then shows an orange man standing next to it) (Spark and the toaster went to the orange man, hitting him in the balls) Orange Man: (fall to the floor in pain) UURRGH! (Spark flies to the hallways and went to a door with many robot clones destorying them one by one) (Spark flies past James Bauer who is flying in his car and looks at Spark in confusion) Spark: AAAAAAUUGH! Alien: Hmm.. I wonder what I should abdu- Spark AAAAAAAUUGH! (hitting the alien) (Spark head to the planet mars, destroying it entirely) (Spark heads back to the apartment, crashin the ceiling and into his room) (Spark went inside a large cake saying 'Congratulations Shawn' and out of it) Spark: AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGH!!!!!!!!! (Spark then went through a wall) Spark: (goes through the wall and into his room as he rages in anger) Rrragh! RAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHH!!!!!!!!!! (Spark pulls out a gun and shoots the flour being covered in it) Spark: ...... (Damon went inside Spark's room who is awake as he sighs) (Damon then went inside Spark kitchen and makes the hot dogs, danish and cinnamon buns as he gets out with a plate and gives it to Spark as he gets back to his room) Spark: Finally! (Spark was eating his food as he sees himself in the mirror being covered in flour) Spark: (gets an idea) Hmmmmm..... (Cuts to Shawn's cabin) (Spark slowly opens the door to Shawn's room with red eyes and flour) Spark: (quietly) Hey, Shawn. (Shawn screams right before it cuts to black) (END) Category:Short Episode